1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly to a golf putter.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A golf putter is a club used in golf to move the golf ball very short distances, typically on a putting green. The act of putting requires the player to precisely strike the golf ball along the putting green into a golf hole. Designs of golf putters are directed to improving the smoothness of the stroke, the glide of the golf putter along the putting surface, the ability to achieve solid impact when striking the golf ball, and reducing bounce when striking the golf ball to encourage topspin during the roll of the golf ball. Most golf putters include an elongate shaft and a head with a striking surface having a five to ten percent loft. The shaft includes a grip that does not have to be round, but can include a flat top and curved underside.
Some golf putters incorporate inserts to dampen the vibration of the surface striking the ball when putting. Examples of golf putters having inserts can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,820,481, 6,334,818, 6,336,869, 6,406,379, 6,431,997, 6,663,502, 6,951,518, 7,048,646, 7,175,540, 7,354,356, 7,473,186, 7,500,923, 7,806,779, to name a few.